With the prevalence of smartphones and smart devices, it has become increasingly practical to provide content to users while accounting for the location of the users. To this effect, positioning systems may employ a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver on a mobile device, or Wi-Fi access point or GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) traces to aid in locating a user. However, positioning systems based on these technologies often cannot provide sufficient accuracy for determining specific venues visited by a person. For example, GPS-based positioning can be problematic where the GPS signal is compromised, such as inside buildings, and in so called “urban canyons” (downtown areas surrounded by skyscrapers). Moreover, in areas with a high density of venues, such as malls or downtown centers, it is difficult to pinpoint exact venues visited by a user. Thus, many approaches to detecting venues visited by users require an explicit selection of a venue by the user, which is sometimes referred to as a check-in.